


Family Traditions

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cameos, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Wedding Dress, cross-dressing, mostly Yuuram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be part of a family, first you have to go through some family... traditions...?</p><p>Too bad he forgot just what kind of a family he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> So there are two sources of inspiration for this: this fanart on tumblr (http://inshibuya-out.tumblr.com/post/125912046932/royal-wedding-13-wolfram-x-femyuuri) and a special in the manga about this particular... eh, tradition xD It's super adorable, but I don't really know where to find it now, so if anyone hasn't seen it, comment below and I'll see if I can search it up again haha

“Wolf, do you guys have any… traditions of sorts in your family?”

                “Traditions?” Wolfram thinks it over. “Well, the von Bielefelts have always taken pride in our penchant for taming and breeding three-horned unicorns. I’ll give you a hint, you have to hold onto the two horns on either side of the head so they’re on either side of _your_ head, and position yourself so that the one on its butt—”

                “T-that’s not what I meant!” I hurriedly stop him right there. “Urk, by family I meant… your nuclear family?”

                His face turns white, then green. “You mean that thing that you said can wipe out even a large country like Seisakoku in one—”

                “No, no, no!” And I didn’t mention anything about Seisakoku, why is that the first place that comes to your mind when I talk about weapons of mass destruction?! “No one is nuking anything, not on my watch! You hear me?”

                Wolfram seems to pause, watching me intently. Just as I’m about to crack and ask him if there’s a fly on my face, he nods, almost like a bow. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

                This… I resist the urge to put my hand to my head and sigh. “Anyway, back to the point. By nuclear family, I mean your immediate family. As in, Lady Cherie and your brothers. Did you have any traditions as a family?”

                “Mother, Gwendal and Conrad?” Wolfram frowns, thinking hard, but after a moment he looks at me sideways. “Why are you suddenly so curious, anyway? Going as far as to threaten me with noo-clear weapons.”

                “I’m not…” I give up. “It’s just, I wanted to know, y’know? I mean, our family tradition over in earth is curry every Thursday night, and that day when Shouri brought his girlfriend over for dinner, Mom said, ‘Ooh, so you’re part of the family now~!’”

                Wolfram’s beautiful smile turns crafty, but it still nearly takes my breath away. It’s just not fair for a guy to be this pretty, dammit! “So you want to be part of the family?”

                “Of course!” The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. W-wait, why do I get this feeling that he’s reading something else into this--?

                “I see.” He acts calm, but I can clearly see the excitement twinkling in his eyes. “Tradition, tradition… It’s hard because the age gap between us is so big, so much so that my first memory of Conrad is as a father and not a brother, and Gwen was always away with Anissina… Ah!”

                He taps his fist onto his palm. “I remember now! The coming-of-age fishsuit!”

                “T-the what?” That doesn’t sound good… Too late, I remember that this is Lady Cherie I’m talking about.

                “Mother dressed us all in these kotsusuizoku gowns before our coming-of-ceremony! I was too young, but I remember seeing pictures, and Conrad teasing Gwen about it… or was it the other way around? I definitely remember Conrad looking ridiculous in it, but he acted so nonchalant, saying something like ‘Ah, is that so? I think I looked cute’ that little me doubted my eyesight for a long time after that and started crying because I thought I was going blind…”

                C-Conrad in a dress? I try to imagine a young Lord Weller… Urk, I guess he could, maybe, possibly look cute? As for chibi Gwen…

                I think I should stop, for the health of my heart.

                “Your coming-of-age ceremony has already passed.” Wolfram scowls at me now. This one, though, will look good in anything he wears, whatever age he is. “But if you really want, we can still go through with the tradition?”

                I swallow. I swore never to cross-dress again since I regained those traumatic memories of my childhood… Wait, hold on a sec. Could this be a Mommy thing? Do all moms dress their boys up as girls at least once in their lives? If so, I shouldn’t go against the natural law of all great mothers…

                “Okay.” I reply with all the seriousness of someone signing up for war. “I’ll do it.”

                “Really?” Wolfram’s gorgeous eyes are sparkling. “Well then, since Mother isn’t around, I’ll go summon the royal designer to—”

                “A designer?” I gulp. “Don’t you have—”

                “My fish dress?” He scoffs. “Even Greta couldn’t fit into it. And Conrad’s has been in the closet for over a century, are you sure you want to test its integrity?”

                Urk… good point. I droop my shoulders and let him drag me off.

 

“Uhm… this isn’t quite what I imagined…”

                “Oh?” Wolfram is scrutinizing me up and down, only half-listening to what I’m saying. “I think it’s nice, but there’s something off…”

                I’m lost for words, and just generally lost. This is what they call a fishtail dress, right? Not literally, a dress with a fish tail, but one of those elegant-ish evening dresses with the flair at the bottom? Is this really something even someone like Lady Cherie would put her sixteen-year-old sons into? Especially if two of those sixteen-year-old sons may have looked like four-year-old daughters?

                I kinda thought it would look like those Kid Day flags we fly in Japan… Though that would make me look like I’m being eaten by Abigail-nee’s koi, I’m still a little disappointed.

                “You still don’t look right… Maybe it’s this?”

                Wolfram puts a long curly wig on my head, and turns me around to face the mirror. I have to say, this designer knows what she’s doing. The cut of the dress hugs my body and, somehow, maybe by maryoku, accentuates my non-existent curves. I only have a second to think that Josak would appreciate how I look right now—maybe even give me a job at his bar, heh—when all the blood drains out of Wolfram’s face again, and the buff designer gives me a wink.

                “I wondered why… so familiar…”

                Alarmed, I look at my reflection again. Who do I look like? Suzannah Julia? Trying to swallow down that unfair bitterness I feel whenever I’m compared to the previous owner of my soul, I hunt for any similarities in the mirror. This isn’t right, Julia always looked so white and pure in the pictures, but right now I’m dressed in a tight, figure-hugging… s-sexy black dress…

                The designer excitedly sticks a whip into my hand, and Wolfram turns around to gag.

                “My mother… my fiancé turned into my m—urk…”

                I blink, then look down to stare at baseballs Gurrier stuffed down my front.

                “Ah, Young Master, you look as dangerous as I thought~ No, even more so, ooh, Gurie-chan’s heart is beating so fast~~”

                “Gurrier,” I say weakly, “What are you doing here?”

                “A little birdie told me the Young Master is trying something… different today, so how could I miss that for anything~?”

                “Change it!” Wolfram suddenly explodes. “Not black, don’t use black!”

                “Ehh~? Why? Isn’t that the noble color of the maou?”

                “The maou… No! Don’t use black, make it—make it white! And not so sexy, add more layers!”

                “White… and layers…”

                I can’t tell whose eyes are more dangerous now, Gurrier’s or Wolfram’s.

 

What was the original point again? Something about a tradition?

                I stare at the mirror helplessly. The wig is still on, as is the huge black crown, but other than that the dress is almost completely different, white and puffy with a few black trimmings and a long train and… very familiar.

                This looks a lot like—

                “Yuuri!”

                I look up dazedly to see Wolfram coming into the room. For some reason he’s gotten changed too, his uniform now trimmed with white and a lot grander. Before I can ask, he tosses me a bouquet of sunflowers. I fumble with them, no thanks to these dumb gloves, and by the time I finally catch them, sighing with relief, Wolfram crosses his arm with mine, and looks directly ahead.

                “Smile!”

                “Eh?” I follow Wolfram’s gaze and Josak’s voice, smiling instinctively, just in time to see Anissina’s new ma-powered camera flash. As usual, the flash is followed by a burst of lily-scented powder, tickling my nose.

                “A-ah—”

                Wolfram silences my sneeze with his lips, and the camera flashes again.

 

*

 

Afterwards Anissina gives them the huge picture, which Conrad frames up – trying not to laugh the whole time—and Josak helps to hang up in their room, just above their bed.

                It’s not until Murata comments how much it looks like the picture in the Shibuya master bedroom that Yuuri realizes he’d just taken a wedding picture.

                “Is that a tradition?” Greta’s eyes are wide with wonder the next time she comes home. “Can I take one when I turn sixteen too?”

                It takes a whole minute for her fathers to do the math, and then another five hours for their loud howls of ‘NOOOOoooo’ to stop echoing down the castle corridors.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the fluff, yayy~ After the angstiness of the birthday fic I got inspired by the fanart (and RedGlassesGirl's spamming haha), but I can't quite imagine our baseball boy as a girl so I... compromised?
> 
> I'm glad the angst worked out last time, but I hope this made you laugh :3


End file.
